Primary Colors
by risingfallback
Summary: They made better lovers than they did friends. Drabbles revolving around Mikado, Anri, & Kida.


AN: Durarara! OT3, is most definitely Anri, Kida and Mikado. They just fit together perfectly. The first six or so were set with a bunch of other pairings, including: Celty and Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo, Kida and Mikado, and Izaya and Mikado. As you can tell, I like pairings XD

That said, these drabbles are all based off the anime, as I can't get a hold of manga chapters above 13.

I do not own Durarara

* * *

They're both in their boxers and she's in a flimsy nightdress that barely covers anything. Mikado blushes, Kida laughs and Anri just blinks and then slowly smiles, linking their hands together under the sheets. Mikado kisses her forehead, Kida kisses her nose and then they kiss each other on the mouth before they say their final good-nights. Before she falls asleep, Anri thanks whatever force brought them together, because now she can't imagine ever being alone again.

ll

The pictures of the three of them were spread out on the floor, littered with mementos from their time together - he had Kida's yellow scarf, Anri's sword. And stored with them, he kept the cell phone and computer that had started it all. His apartment was a glorified shrine to their friendship. One wall was red, the other yellow, the last blue. He'd broken several rules his landlord had set forth, but it didn't matter. In some way, they were all together, and that was all that was keeping him from falling apart.

ll

Despite running away with her, Kida couldn't bring himself to love Saki the way he'd thought he had once. It just wasn't in him. She was weak to manipulation, where Anri and Mikado had stood up, shaking and terrified the whole way, but defiant to their core. She was a nice person and he got along with her, but she wasn't them, and every moment spent apart from them was like being beaten with that pole over and over again. He tied a red string around his neck, finding comfort in it, and walked on with Saki. One day they'd meet again, but until then...

ll

Anri had been alone for a long time. No family. Almost no friends. Until they showed up into her life.

Kida had brought laughter, laughter that she hadn't thought she was capable of. Mikado brought sweet, thoughtful gestures that no one, even the creeps hitting on her, had ever shared with her. And together? They brought color and life into her dull monotony of existence, their blue and yellow bringing out her red.

Now that Kida was gone, and Mikado deep in the throes of Dollars, she was alone again, and this time? It was tearing her apart, even more than Saika ever had.

ll

They made better lovers than they did friends.

Kida-kun was the one who kept up the constant flow of chatter, in the bed or not. He was more affectionate with them out in public, hugging them together and sometimes darting in for short kisses between topics. In bed, he did the same, but it was rougher. His kisses were longer and harder, and he liked to be the one always in movement, holding her and Mikado down at the same time if Mikado let him, all the while talking.

Mikado was the shy one. He still stuttered on occasion, and his blush was still as dark as ever. He still tried to throttle Kida whenever he mentioned anything "erotic" in public, but at home, he would rarely debate, agreeing to whatever her and Kida wanted because he loved to see them happy. His touch was always soft and a little unconfident, but his love for them was always evident in the way he let them share his body and emotions.

She was the odd one. In public she was quiet and unassuming, holding Mikado's hand and kissing Kida when others weren't looking. At home, she could relax with them, show them her own passion. Kida would pout when she wanted to top, but he enjoyed it as much as her, and when the three of them were entangled together, sweating and moaning, chances were she had started it and she would end it. Mikado would be sore, Kida would be tired, and she would be between them, already fast asleep.

There were no more secrets. No more lies. Just love, sex, and kisses.

ll

Kida has always thought he was straight.

_(But then, he made a lot of mistakes, what was one more?)_

Mikado and Anri were chatting on either side of him, Mikado's cheeks tinged pink. He still had a massive crush on Anri, Kida could see. It brought a smile to his lips, but it disappeared as soon as Mikado looked up at him. Mikado had grown up but he was still smaller than Kida. It was sort of cute.

_(Cute? Since when was Mikado cute? Or when did he notice?)_

"Sushi?"

"Of course!" Kida sprinted ahead, then jogged backwards to face them. "Last one there has to pay!~"

"Kida! That's not fair!"

He laughed into the wind, already far ahead of them. He was much faster than them anyways and they both knew it. Anri could hold her own at least - Mikado was slower, and she would wait for him. Knowing that, his pace fell short. Anri was a good girl, Saika and all. She was pretty too, and that wasn't just including her big boobs. When she did smile, those rare smiles, Kida wanted to make her do it all over again.

Well. Damn.

_(He was in love with both of his friends. When had this happened?)_

He reached the Sushi bar first of course, pulling back the curtains and waving a brief greeting to Simon. He had only to wait a few more minutes before Anri and Mikado slid in, Mikado clutching his heaving chest and Anri panting. She placed her order and Mikado's.

Kida, for once, didn't feel much like talking. He simply watched. Anri and Mikado were similar in some ways - both had dark hair, were short, were soft-spoken. They both had morals they would never break, had hidden strength he'd never imagined. They were both predictable, but not. Of course, they had their differences - Mikado was a people-pleaser, clumsy, perpetually embarrassed. Anri held a quiet strength and grace, while maintaining her neutral expressions.

They were interesting.

"Kida?"

"Mhm?"

"You haven't eaten any of your sushi." Anri pointed to his still-full plate with her chopsticks.

"You are very right, my ero-"

"Don't say it!" Mikado chucked a chopstick at him, but Kida dodged it simply.

What? He was the former leader of the Yellow Scarves, he could dodge chopsticks with ease.

"You're too easily flustered. It's been how many years since I started that?" he bugged, shoving a piece of sushi into his mouth. Still tasty. He moaned. "So good!~"

It was funny. Normally he would have just continued indiscriminately stuffing his face, but something made him look up instead. And what he saw?

_(He wanted to whoop with joy.)_

"Ah, did I fluster the little Mikado-chan over there?~ Huh?"

"Shut up," Mikado ordered, but it fell flat. He was blushing - not quite the look of an authoritarian, eh? He shifted, his focus on the sushi instead of Kida. "It's not a big deal or anything."

"What say you, Anri?"

Anri blinked. That was her only response. Typical.

Kida slid closer to Mikado, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He'd been doing it for so many years it was like a defining point in their relationship. Mikado didn't like to be touched by strangers, but Kida, he was allowed. Normally, anyways.

"I think that you liked that just now," he whispered. The boy - no, man now - next to him shivered. It was adorable. Kida just wanted to hug him to his chest and never let go. Instead he turned to Anri, who was watching curiously and said, "I think I found two things I like more than sushi."

She didn't have time to reply and Mikado didn't have the time to pull away, because Kida smashed his lips against his. Mikado tried to move, but Kida kept a firm grip on his shoulders, letting go only to say, "One," and then scoot towards Anri. Her mouth had opened slightly, and he used that to his advantage, her kiss much more, well, _erotic_. "Two."

Neither of his friends, crushes, _whatever_, seemed to have the ability to respond. Mikado had frozen, pink cheeks and all, and Anri's eyes were the only part of her that hadn't stopped functioning. Kida laughed, throwing arms around them both this time, and dragging them in close to him. "You know, I love you guys."

"N-no kidding, huh?"

"Both of us?"

"You know that old saying, 'Two is better than one!~'"

Mikado gawked, Anri shook her head, and Kida? Kida laughed.

ll

"I finally confessed to Anri today."

Kida's mouth dropped open. "R-really?"

Mikado nodded. He clutched the strap of his bag closer to him.

"What did she say?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. This was the tough part. If he wanted to get technical about it, finally working up the courage to confess had been tough, but that was besides the point. This was going to be tougher.

"She said she accepted my feelings."

"What?" Kida leaped up from his desk, nearly knocking it over. He threw an arm around Mikado's shoulders, just like any other day. "Man, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Mikado shifted. Kida's arm was heavier now. That might be because he towered over Mikado, much broader than he had been just a few short years ago. If he kept growing, he was going to make Shizuo look like a shrimp. He already made Mikado and Anri look tiny.

He felt Kida studying him. The blonde was anything but subtle most of the time. "If she accepted, why am I getting this weird vibe from you?"

Typical Kida. He saw right through him. He wanted so much not to tell Kida what Anri had said he must, but Anri had been insistent about it. Probably rightfully so, if he dared to admit it to himself.

So he just worked up whatever courage had been left over from that terrible night years ago, and getting up on his tip toes, kissed one of his best friends square on the lips. He lingered as long as he had struck then blurted out, "I like you too. And Anri feels the same," before he fell into a heap of blushes and mumbo-jumbo he was unintelligibly spewing out.

Kida didn't take his arm back. In fact, Mikado felt it tighten, felt Kida's other hand lift up his chin so that he had to look into his best friend's eyes. They were tense. "No shit?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good," he grunted. Then he leaned down and stole a kiss of his own. "I was wondering when you'd finally confess."

"What? You knew!"

"Of course. You are my best friend - ah, but now you're more than that. You're my boyfriend!"

Mikado groaned. His taste in women was apparently much more refined than his taste in men.

"Let's just go get Anri. She'll want to know that she has two boyfriends now."

"Alright, but I call dibs on doing her first!"

"Wha? Kida! Get back here!"

ll

Anri had never really been good with people. She'd known it for a long time. Harima Mika was the first to shatter that - Ryuugamine Mikado and Kida Masaomi were the next. She had them to thank for her growing number of friends - from Celty, to Shizuo, to Simon and more. She had them to thank for the smiles that were becoming more frequent and less awkward, them to thank for Saika quieting, them to thank for her finding love that wasn't centered around stabbing and blood.

She just hadn't imagined she would love them both.

She gripped the handle of her bag tightly. It was the only sign of her deep thoughts. Mikado was the sweet one, always making sure she was alright and protecting her when he felt he needed to (though, she found she had to protect him more, but it was still a nice gesture). Kida was the jokester, always making her and Mikado laugh, intentionally or not. He protected her too, but not as much as Mikado. He knew the strength she had and he respected that.

She needed to tell them. But how? She'd been confessed to, multiple times, but those had ended badly. Very, very badly. Besides, they had been confessing to only her - she wanted both Mikado and Kida. That old, anxious feeling in her belly erupted once again, though it had been dormant for a long time. It was just ironic that those that had quieted it were now the cause of it.

"Ah, Ryuugamine-kun, Kida-kun?"

They both turned to her. Kida had his hands behind his head - nothing new there. Mikado's hands were scuttling along the strap to his bag - also nothing new. But they both looked at her inquisitively and for a heart-sinking moment she thought maybe they knew what she was going to say. She forced herself to go through with it anyways.

She bowed. "Would you both like to go on a date with me?"

There. She said it. She couldn't turn back now.

"Both of us?"

"Y-yes, both."

"I don't know about Mikado, but I'm in!~ Two lovely people? Definitely my style."

Still in her bow, she smiled. Kida agreeing wasn't much of a surprise. But Mikado...?

"I...I also agree."

That, that made her straighten up. "Really?"

Mikado's face was red but his voice was firm as he nodded and said, "Yes."

"It'll be like old times, just with sex!"

"Kida!"

Anri blushed too. "That will take time, Kida-kun."

Kida pouted. "You and Mikado are going to turn against me, I just know it!~ When I want sex, you two will turn me away!"

Mikado just sighed. "When do you want to go on the date?"

Anri smiled. "How about now?"

* * *

AN: My characterization still needs a bit of work, but over all, I'm happy. Just trying to figure out if Anri can actually fall in love while still controlling Saika... Anyways, review if you can.


End file.
